


Just a look

by Scousesal



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-21 05:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scousesal/pseuds/Scousesal
Summary: Harry and macy are dating but haven’t told the sistersFirst time writing fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

The desire that ran through her body every time she looked at Harry was new to Macy .Even the simplest thing like watching him cook breakfast would make her feel warm . The way he moved around the kitchen skilfully turning the eggs in the pan . How he looked intense as he made sure everything was perfect.

A look that was similar to how he carefully and skilfully touched her skin this morning as his hands caressed her skin moving slowly over her breasts as he kissed them , his eyes flickering to as he swirled his tongue around , tasting her and breathing her in. “ I love you “ he moaned into her skin . He then moved slowly up from her breast leaving soft kisses as he went . His hands moving all over her body.

Macy couldn’t breathe all she could feel was the heat of Harry’s hands as they roamed over her body . She felt his hand slide over her breasts , she took a deep breath as they began to gently caress her nipples again. He kept his hands over them as he reached his head from her neck and kissed her passionately. There tongues battling feverishly . Macy reached up and put her hands in his hair dragging him closer. They both moaned and Harry hand left her beast and began to trail down her toned stomach , feeling the soft skin with his fingertips . Macy breathed in again the anticipation making her body tense and lower body thrust up ready for what was coming next. 

They were still kissing their breathing getting more frantic , body’s getting warmer . Harry moved his hand lower over the triangle of hair between her legs stroking , moving his finger tips in circles . Macy thrust herself up again . Not afraid to show she was anxious for him to move that teasing hand lower and help release the tension that was becoming too intense to bare 

“ Macy pass the ketchup “ 

Macy was brought out of her memory by Maggie’s request. Still feeling a little hot she quickly passed it to her sister . As she did their hands touched and she saw her sisters eyes widen and Maggie face turn red . “Oh god” macy thought .Maggie must have seen her memories of her passionate morning with there Whitelighter . This was not how she wanted her sisters to find out about them .


	2. Kitchen fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy in the kitchen and it’s mels turn to be surprised .

Maggie felt warm and uncomfortable the image she had seen in her sisters mind had been vivid and intense.  
Maggie looked at her sisters anxious face . It had been private and not meant for her to see. Maggie knew macy would tell her when she was ready. So for now maggie had to be mature and pretend she saw nothing . Though it was hard as she had so many questions. How long? When? Was it love ? Or a fling?. Maggie forced a smile and pretend she knew nothing about the relationship.

Macy took a breath as her sister carried on talking about her classes . Macy wasn’t fooled she knew her sister had seen but appreciated her not saying anything . Harry brought over the breakfast .Trying not to be too obvious she tried not to look at him but she felt his eyes on her and she looked at him . Once again all it took was one look to make her feel warm , warm and safe .

After breakfast Mel and Maggie left . Macy helped Harry clean up and as they washed the dishes harry kissed her . Macy pressed her body against harry as they kissed , this made him groan and push back . The way she was able to make her calm Whitelighter lose control with a kiss still shocked her. It made her feel powerful and even more aroused.

Macy wrapped her hand into his hair and pulled him even closer and began to rub her lower body against his . The truth was he had the same power over her.

Macy reached between them and undid the zipper of his trousers. Feeling the same urgency to feel macy against him he returned the favour moving his hand from her hair . Sliding his hand over the curve of her back and over her dress.  
He scrunched up the material so his hands were over the lace that covered her buttocks . His thumbs moving under and began pulling them down.

Mel moaned with annoyance as she opened the front door to the house , she had forgotten her work keys again . As she entered she heard moans and groans . She headed towards the kitchen and was completely shocked at what she saw. Her sister and Whitelighter were making out . Harry’s hands holding his sister up as she pulled his trousers down .


	3. Mels shock

Macy was about to wrap her legs around Harry and let him sink into her when she heard a bang by the front door . She heard a voice moan something about a key . Harry and macy looked at each-other and sighed pulling apart and fixing themselves up before which ever sister it was came into the kitchen .

Mel had quickly backed out of the door and dropped the bag in her hands and moaned about her key . She gave them enough time to cover there tracks and when she entered the kitchen she pretended not notice harry messy hair or macy scrunched up skirt.

“ I forgot my keys “ Mel said just wanting to quickly leave so she process what she had just witnessed . She was also finding it hard to look at harry who was obviously trying to look cool but couldn’t seem to stop the smile on his face . He was so obvious Mel couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed it before . Now she looked back he had been extra happy and walking around like he owned the world . Mel had been so busy she had missed the signs .

She didn’t even want to think of them having sex with anyone never mind eachother and now the memory of them about to have passionate sex in the kitchen was etched on her mind. The thought that this wasn’t the first time in the kitchen crossed her mind and she thankgod they were clean freaks so she didn’t have to worry if they cleaned up after .

Macy looked around for Mel keys , she was happy Mel hasn’t seen anything . It was bad enough knowing maggie knew . She was happy with harry . She felt alive in a way she had never had before but she wasn’t ready to share there relationship with everyone yet.  
Mel found the keys on the table and quickly began to leave saying she was late for work and didn’t want to lose her job. She saw macy look at Harry and Macy suggested harry had better take her . 

Macy didn’t want harry to go but he would be late for work himself . Anyway she thought as harry and Mel vanished , they had other times they could be alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Macy was missing harry , it had only been a few hours since he had gone to work but her body was craving him being near her already . It wasn’t just wanting him physically. She just missed being in his company , his ideas and the way he challenged her.. She picked up her keys and walked to the door .

Harry sat hunched over his desk marking papers . He was honestly bored and more then anything just missing macy . He couldn’t get enough of her and it wasn’t just about her body , he couldn’t get enough of her mind too. He could listen to her for hours talking about science ,he loved playing chess or having debates with her . Macy excited him body ,mind and soul.  
He remembered earlier in the kitchen when they nearly had sex .He felt his cock twitch and he sighed he still had a few hours left before he could go home and take his girlfriend in his arms.

Macy knocked on the door and when she heared that smooth british accent shout “ come in “ she immediately felt the excitement build . When she walked in and saw the happiness on his face just from seeing her she knew she wanted him right here and now . She closed the door a fun plan already forming in her mind .

Mel had been thinking about what had happened earlier all morning , she hadn’t wanted too . But the images of her sister and Whitelighter kept replaying in her mind like a horror movie. She wasn’t against it but who wants to see there sister and friend like that.She was deep in thought when her she heard a voice call her name .

Maggie called Mels name.The memory of seeing her whiter Whitelighter and sister in bed was going through her mind . She was excited for them and wished she could talk about it with macy so could show her just happy she was . There were no two people who deserved happiness more and that they seemed to be finding it together made it even more special in Maggies opinion. But she had more pressing things , she’d heard there had been mysterious deaths around campus and needed to talk to mel about it.

Macy walked to harry who had gotten up from his desk and was on his way to her himself. They began to kiss passionately . Hands hungry and roaming over eachother .


	5. Office antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hacy have alone time in Harry’s office . Mel and Maggie find out a secret 
> 
> This chapter is very smutty .Hope you enjoy .

They carried on kissing exploring eachother with there hands . Macy reached down to unzip Harry’s pants her intentions clear when harry saw her lick her lips and the look of desire in her eyes.  
“Always you first macy “ he whispered in her ear and slowly kissed her neck and began trailing kissing down her breasts, then trailed down stomach as he lowered his body .Once he was on his knees he looked up at macy with complete adoration. Macy leaned down and kissed him passionately .  


Harry needed no encouragement as he sat on his knees and reached up to Macy’s panties. “I’ve been thinking of this all day ,” he said as he slid them down Macy’s leg grazing her skin as did . Sending waves of heat through her body “Macy your beautiful .” He said as he looked at her with adoration and desire .  
He threw Macy’s underwear to the side and settled his head between her thighs .Macy’s breath quickened as she felt the anticipation rise. He slid his tongue over her and macy let out a moan . “ I love how sensitive you are macy “  


“ We definitely need Harry’s help “ maggie said to Mel anxiously . They had discovered the deaths on campus were most definitely demon related and they needed there Whitelighters expertise . Mel told her coworker she was off for her lunch . “ Harry’s should be his office “ Mel told maggie and the sisters left arm in arm to find harry .

Harry was driving her wild , teasing her with tongue. Taking his time as he licked and tasted her . He expertly slid his tounge over her clit sending intense waves of pleasure through her . Macy slid her hands into his hair and pulled him closer . He took the hint and slid his tounge inside her .Macy threw her head back enjoying the intense pleasure harry was giving her.

At that moment Mel and maggie reached Harry’s office and opened the door and are shocked but neither surprised to see harry on his knees between there sisters legs and Macy’s head thrown back . Quickly they backed out and closed the door . They both looked at each-other and straight away notice neither are that surprised . Simultaneously they say “ you knew“


End file.
